Just Love Me, Enough
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]/Puzzle No.3/Tentang Oh Sehun, si murid tahun pertama yang jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya, Xi Luhan. /"Aku bodoh, Nuna. Anggap saja begitu."/"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang melihat bintang? Apa kau mengintipku? Tapi aku setuju denganmu. Langitnya benar-benar indah."/Sandwich Kimchi?/HunHan/GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #3**_

"_**Just Love Me, Enough**__**."**_

_[Part 1/2]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. No bashing characters. **__**Bahasa campuran, diksi baku+tidak baku**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Third Story**_

_**[Twoshoot]**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Ada kalanya ketika kau ingin mencintai, tapi kau tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu. Tapi justru disisi lain ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Lantas, bagaimana kau akan bersikap?]_

_._

_._

_._

Luhan melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. _Sudah jam lima lewat _di sore ini. Gadis itu lantas melihat pada para _hoobae_nya yang masih serius berlatih _cheers_ —dipandu oleh Minseok. Luhan menghela napas, pun menghampiri Minseok dan _hoobae-cheers_nya.

"Oke, _girls_! Hari ini cukup sampai disini latihannya. Terima kasih banyak untuk kerja keras kalian."

Mendengar seruan dari seniornya, lantas para _cheerleaders _yang terdiri dari siswi kelas satu dan dua itu menghembuskan napas lega. —_Akhirnya selesai juga_—. Lagi pula mereka juga sudah cukup lelah dengan latihan hari ini. Terima kasih banyak pada _sunbae_ mereka yang akhirnya _sadar diri _ untuk mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini.

"_NE, SUNBAENIM~"_

Lantas para anggota _cheerleaders_ Dong Bang _High School_ (DBHS) itu langsung mengemasi barang-barang mereka masing-masing. Setelah memberi salam pada senior —Luhan dan Minseok— sebagian dari mereka pun segera pulang. Ya, sebagian. Karena ada tiga orang yang justru berlari ke sisi lain lapangan basket untuk menyaksikan tim basket sekolah yang masih seru berlatih.

Tim _cheers_ memang menjadikan lapangan basket _indoor_ sebagai tempat latihan mereka. Selain berada di dalam ruangan —tidak perlu berjemur matahari, _rite_? —, lagipula lapangan ini cukup luas sehingga tidak akan mengganggu tim basket yang sedang berlatih —diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Luhan dan Minseok adalah siswi senior —kelas tiga— yang dipercaya untuk melatih tim _cheerleaders_ sekolah mereka. Berhubung keduanya juga merupakan mantan pemain _cheers_ —siswi kelas tiga sudah tidak diizinkan untuk menjadi _cheerleaders_—, tentu tidak ada salahnya jika mereka mendapat kepercayaan untuk membagi keahlian mereka kepada enambelas junior anggota _cheers _ sekolah mereka sendiri. Memang bukan hanya Luhan dan Minseok yang dipercaya oleh _seonsaengnim_ untuk melatih _cheers_ karena masih ada empat orang senior lainnya yang juga berperan sebagai pelatih. Mereka sudah membuat jadwal latihan setiap dua kali seminggu —Senin dan Jumat— dengan pelatih yang juga dibagi sesuai jadwal. Hari ini giliran Luhan dan Minseok yang bertugas.

Luhan mengambil botol air minum yang tadi ia letakkan disamping tasnya, sementara Minseok berdiri disampingnya sambil melihat ke arah tim basket disisi utara sana. Sudah dua jam lebih tim basket bermain dan sampai sekarang mereka masih saja terus melakukannya. Ya wajar, _sih_. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengikuti turnamen basket tingkat nasional yang akan digelar sebelum musim dingin nanti —artinya tinggal sebulan lagi—. Pantas jika tim basket berlatih dengan serius karena ajang turnamen nasional tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Tahun lalu DBHS berhasil menjadi juara ketiga —meski dengan skor kalah telak, lawan mereka sangat kuat— tapi mereka tidak patah semangat. Pun tahun ini mereka tetap menargetkan untuk bisa meraih juara pertama. _Kalah tahun lalu adalah pembelajaran._

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. "Tim basket berlatih sangat keras, ya?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Junior kita beruntung _banget_, ya?"

"Ha?" Luhan menatap Minseok tak mengerti —_dia ngomong apa Minseok ngomong apa, coba?_ — "apa maksudmu?"

Minseok menunjuk ke arah kursi penonton dengan ujung dagunya —ke arah empat orang junior anggota _cheers_ mereka yang nampak berseru girang menonton latihan tim basket—. "Mereka itu beruntung sekali_, _bukan?"

Luhan mengernyit. Akhirnya _ngeh_ juga apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. '_Masalah itu lagi._' batin Luhan seraya menawarkan botol minumnya pada Minseok dan gadis itu pun menerimanya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sangat iri pada mereka, ya?"

Minseok mengangguk —sambil meneguk airnya—. "Dari dulu, kan aku memang ingin punya pacar pemain basket. Tapi sayangnya tidak pernah kesampaian." Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penuturan Minseok —yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia dengar.

Beberapa dari pemain basket memang berpacaran dengan anggota _cheers_ sekolah. Sebut saja si _Telinga Peri _—julukan untuk si tinggi Chanyeol dari kelas 3-1— yang berpacaran dengan Baekhyun dari kelas 2-4. Lalu ada Yixing —dari kelas 2-2— dengan si _Pendek_ Joonmyeon—dari kelas 2-1, _tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan Suho, julukan untuk Joonmyeon, meskipun ia pendek tapi Suho adalah forward utama yang selalu menyumbang banyak three point untuk tim_—. Bahkan sampai si _Duizhang_ Kris—Kapten tim basket dari kelas 3-1— juga berpacaran dengan anggota _cheers_ bernama Tao —dari kelas 2-2. Tapi luhan tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Minseok harus iri pada junior mereka yang berpacaran dengan anggota tim basket.

_Memangnya kenapa jika punya pacar seorang pemain basket?_

"Kau itu menyukai Jongdae tidak, _sih_?" tanya Luhan. Minseok justru mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan sahabat Chinanya itu.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya —dia, kan pacarku. Kau selalu bertanya begitu setiap aku bicara tentang tim basket." Gumam Minseok.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jelas saja aku bertanya begitu. Habisnya kau seperti tidak rela saja padahal sudah punya Jongdae, _kan_?"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai pacarku, Lulu~" sergah Minseok.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau juga, _sih_..."

Minseok lantas menyikut lengan temannya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Apanya—"

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan heboh Tao, Baekhyun dan Yixing lantas mengalihkan perhatian kedua sahabat itu —Luhan dan Minseok—. Padahal yang teriak hanya tiga orang tapi suaranya luar biasa memekakkan. Dan teriakan itu semakin menjadi saat ketiga _cheerleaders_ itu melihat aksi seorang pemain basket yang _sangat lincah_, sendirian men_dribbling_ bola mulai dari garis _three point_ —dan hebatnya lagi bisa melewati dengan mudah dua pemain yang menjaganya ketat. Memasuki lingkaran dalam arena lawan dan dengan _hook shoot_nya yang sempurna—

**BAM!  
><strong>

_Dunk _yang sempurna dari si _Ace _tim —Oh Sehun, si murid tahun pertama yang—

"_TWO POINT_ TADI UNTUKMU, LUHAN _NUNA_!"

—naksir berat sama Luhan.

**NGEK!**

..

[_**justloveme, enough**_]

..

Bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi murid-murid di DBHS jika melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang terus _menempeli_ Xi Luhan kemana pun gadis itu pergi —kecuali saat jam pelajaran Sehun tidak bisa berada di dekat Luhan yang notabeni berbeda kelas bahkan tingkat dengannya—. Selebihnya? Dimanapun Luhan; kantin, perpustakaan, ruang OSIS, ruang musik, bahkan ruang kesehatan, gadis itu pasti akan bersama Sehun. Lantas, apakah Luhan tidak marah pada Sehun yang terus mengekorinya kemana pun ia pergi?

Jawabnya adalah —tidak. Lebih tepatnya, _sih_ _tidak bisa_ marah.

_Kenapa?_

Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan karena Oh Sehun itu adalah _'pacarnya' _sendiri. Em, ya— terhitung sejak dua minggu yang lalu, saat ketika Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Sejak saat itu keduanya pun dinyatakan resmi berpacaran. _Walau yang terjadi sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu_.

.

Hari itu adalah final pertandingan basket antar kelas di sekolah mereka —dan yang menang adalah kelas Sehun, kelas 1-2—. Disaat lapangan basket _ indoor_ masih ramai —bahkan saat itu masih ada Kim _seonsaengnim_— Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak dari tengah lapangan seraya menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang duduk di barisan penonton tepat di depan Sehun. Dengan tanpa rasa malu,—dengan suaranya yang terbilang _cadel_ itu— Sehun dengan lantangnya berteriak; _"Luhan Nuna, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"_ dihadapan semua orang. Sontak saja gedung olahraga jadi heboh bukan main. Bahkan murid-murid lain jadi ikut mengompori dengan meneriakkan "_Terima! Terima!"_ dengan kompaknya. Tapi ada juga yang memandang tak suka dengan apa yang Sehun si murid tahun pertama itu lakukan. _Gila aja! Luhan itu senior kelas tiga, lho! Bisa-bisanya Sehun melakukan hal macam itu?_

Padahal Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan "_Ya_" saat itu tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya semua orang —terutama Sehun— justru mengartikan Luhan yang saat itu tertunduk sambil tersenyum kecut justru menganggap Luhan _menerima_ pernyataan cinta Sehun. Sehingga Luhan dan Sehun kembali di soraki oleh murid-murid itu dengan _"Selamat, ya~"_.

_Luhan hanya bisa merutuk. 'Tsk, salah ekspresi!'_

_And then_, _cuma gitu_. —Sekian. —Terima kasih. Luhan dan Sehun pun _dianggap_ 'resmi pacaran'.

.

Meski Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sehun, tapi anak satu itu tetap saja menggembor-gemborkan bahwa Luhan adalah _miliknya_. Mungkin salah Luhan juga karena saat itu tidak mengatakan '_tidak'_ saat Sehun _menembak_nya tapi —oh, ayolah~ Luhan hanya terlalu kaget saat tiba-tiba juniornya itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Terlebih saat itu masih sangat ramai. Bayangkan saja bagaimana malunya Sehun jika saat itu Luhan menolaknya. —Luhan masih _punya hati_ untuk tidak membuat Sehun sakit hati telak di _tekape_!

_Nasi sudah menjadi bubur_. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasrah sajalah pada dua minggu ini —ketika Sehun dengan sangat bersemangat selalu _menempeli_nya dengan embel-embel sebagai _pacarnya_ Luhan. _Oh God_, Luhan hanya tidak tega melihat wajah memberenggut Sehun —_yang-sangat-nggak-banget-untuk-dilihat_— jika ia mengusir lelaki itu seperti tempo hari. Salahkan saja Luhan yang tidak bisa tegas pada Sehun sehingga lelaki itu justru semakin bersemangat —_rasanya seperti dimanja Luhan, gitu_—. Oke, ini salah! Tapi Luhan itu _nggak tegaan_, _plis_. Aslinya Luhan merasa sangat tidak enak hati pada Sehun yang kemungkinan menganggap bahwa Luhan menyukai lelaki itu. Padahal, kan sebenarnya—

"_Nuna_ melamun? Ada apa?"

Luhan tersentak. Lantas menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya. Tadi mereka sedang berjalan di koridor karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah —pulang bersama, maksudnya. Tapi Luhan bahkan tidak sadar sedang berjalan sambil melamun. Diliriknya Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sehun sedang melihat padanya juga. Luhan lantas menggeleng. Pun Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjalani hubungan semacam ini. Rasanya ia tidak tega pada Sehun. Akan tetapi, Luhan merasa _lebih _ tidak tega lagi jika harus menolak Sehun —meski ia juga tidak mengatakan _Ya_—, ia takut jika _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu akan sakit hati. Meski nyatanya Luhan sudah menyakiti Sehun sejak awal. Luhan sadar diri bahwa ia _hanya membohongi_ Sehun jika mereka tetap meneruskan hubungan ini. Karena sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini tak lebih dari _hubungan sepihak_ saja.

Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun —itu _fakta pertama_nya. Karena _fakta yang kedua_ adalah—

"Luhan s_unbae_ baru pulang juga, ya?"

Luhan dan Sehun lantas berhenti berjalan saat tiba-tiba seorang siswi menyapa Luhan. Itu Tao —bersama Kris juga. Luhan yang terkejut, langsung berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dan mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu mengangguk. "_Ne._ Kau baru pulang juga, ya?"

Tao mengangguk. "Oh, ya _sunbae_. Latihan hari ini sangat keren! Terima kasih banyak untuk bimbingannya. Luhan _sunbae_ dan Minseok _sunbae_ memang hebat!" Tao mengangkat satu jempolnya untuk Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan senyum dan ucapan _terima kasih_ dari Luhan. Bahkan sampai kemudian Zitao dan Kris berlalu, Luhan hanya bisa menatap kepergian kedua orang itu dengan diam. Namun jika dilihat lebih jelas, pandangan Luhan sebenarnya hanya terfokus pada salah satu diantara dua orang yang baru saja pergi tadi.

Sosok itu.

Yang berbadan tinggi dan berambut pirang.

Dia...

Ya, dia. Lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan disamping Zitao, Luhan menyukainya. Luhan menyukai Kris. Sudah sejak lama —bahkan sebelum ia dengan nekat mengikuti Kris untuk berdomisili di Korea— Luhan sudah menyukai Kris untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi Luhan terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki bermarga Wu itu. Hingga akhirnya ia kalah cepat dengan Zitao yang berhasil _merebut_ —_bisakah Luhan menyebutnya begitu?_ — Kris darinya. Luhan kalah cepat dari juniornya dan sampai hari ini pun Luhan hanya bisa menyesali mengapa dulu ia sangat lambat dalam bertindak.

"_Nuna_, kau sakit? Hari ini _Nuna_ banyak diam saja."

Luhan menghela napas. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku? Aku ingin sendirian dulu hari ini." Pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban apapun dari lelaki itu.

"_Nuna_..."

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya terus menunggumu sampai kering?"

Luhan berdecak. Dilihatnya Minseok yang tengah menatap serius padanya. Luhan menghela napas. "Demi Tuhan, Minseok-_ah_. Bisakah kau tidak usah menggangguku? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau menyampaikan pada Sehun untuk tidak menungguku hari ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Minseok menghela napas. Ia tahu hari ini Luhan sahabatnya sedang tidak _mood_ sama sekali. Entah apa penyebabnya, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik seharian ini. Hanya saja melihat sikap Luhan yang semakin kesal jika Minseok berbicara tentang Sehun, gadis berpipi tembem itu yakin kalau _unmood_nya Luhan hari ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si _Ace _tim basket sekolah itu. Memilih mengalah, Minseok lantas keluar kelas lebih dulu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Aku duluan, ya, Luhan."

Dan Luhan hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

.

Sehun yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding depan kelas Luhan, tersenyum cerah melihat Minseok keluar dari kelas. Sejak satu jam yang lalu ia terus menunggui Luhan di depan kelas 3-3 —kelas Luhan— karena _kekasih_nya itu sedang piket kebersihan kelas. Tapi melihat Minseok yang hanya sendirian, Sehun lantas cemberut.

"Kau tahu? Luhan benar-benar buruk hari ini." ucap Minseok. Menoleh sebentar ke dalam kelas yang mana dilihatnya Luhan masih _sok sibuk_ dengan tasnya. Minseok geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tahu persis Luhan hanya sedang mengulur waktu sampai Minseok —dan Sehun juga— pergi meninggalkannya. "Ayo!"

Dan Sehun pun hanya mengangguk lantas mengikuti Minseok berjalan pulang. Hari ini pun Sehun gagal mengajak Luhan pulang bersama.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Minseok bertanya pada Sehun yang berjalan agak dibelakangnya. Setahu Minseok, meskipun Luhan sebenarnya tidak menyukai Sehun tapi sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mengacuhkan _hoobae_ mereka itu seperti hari ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang Minseok tidak tahu. Karena itu, bertanya pada Sehun adalah satu-satunya cara —karena Luhan tidak bisa diajak bicara—. Tapi mendapati Sehun yang hanya menggeleng, Minseok jadi bingung.

"Mungkin tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Minseok _sunbae._" lirih Sehun.

"Eh?"

.

.

[_justloveme, enough_]

.

.

Sehun tidak ingat perbuatan baik apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga Tuhan tiba-tiba membalasnya dengan sebuah _keajaiban_ berupa ajakan kencan dari seorang Xi Luhan. Demi Tuhan, Luhan mengajaknya kencan? Ini pertama kalinya sejak dua minggu mereka _berpacaran_ dan Luhan yang pertama mengajak berkencan. Biasanya juga selalu Sehun yang mengajak duluan. Beberapa kali Luhan menerima tapi ada juga yang ditolaknya. Tergantung _mood_ Luhan sepertinya. Tapi hari ini?

**[From: Luhan**_**i**__**Nuna**_**]**

**Kutunggu di taman bermain jam 10. Jangan terlambat!**

Mana mungkin terlambat karena jam sembilan saja Sehun sudah _bertengger_ manis di depan pintu gerbang _Lotte World_. Membuat Luhan justru menghela napas mengetahui Sehun yang jelas saja berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu baru saja sampai sama seperti Luhan —yang datang tepat jam sepuluh—. Tsk, memangnya Luhan bodoh apa? Bahkan ia bisa melihat Sehun yang nampak menggigil meski lelaki itu sudah memakai mantel. _Apa Sehun tidak tahan cuaca dingin_?_ Hampir di penghujung musim gugur memang cukup dingin tapi bagaimana dengan musim dingin sendiri? _Dalam hati Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Tahu begini ia tidak akan mengajak Sehun keluar saja.

"_Nuna_, kita jadi masuk, kan?"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ah iya, tentu saja. Ayo cepat masuk!" Luhan lantas menarik Sehun agar segera masuk ke dalam _Lotte World. _ Ya, paling tidak taman bermain _indoor_ pasti lebih hangat daripada berdiri terus di depan gerbang seperti ini —_jadi Luhan tidak perlu khawatir Sehun akan menggigil lagi_—.

Sehun agak terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba menariknya. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya Luhan memegang —mencengkeram— lengannya. Sungguh, hari ini Luhan benar-benar penuh kejutan. Tapi Sehun tidak masalah. Lelaki itu justru merasa senang. Bukankah ini tandanya hubungan mereka sudah ada _kemajuan_?

Ah, Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia tahu persis jika Luhan sebenarnya tidak menyukainya. Sehun sadar Luhan bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan '_Ya_' saat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Tapi Sehun hanya _tutup mata_! Biar saja Luhan tidak menyukainya. Selama gadis itu masih mau berada disampingnya, Sehun tak mengapa meskipun Luhan tidak menyukainya. Sehun sendiri penasaran apa yang menjadi alasan Luhan bersedia menjalani _hubungan palsu_ ini dengannya. Luhan memang tidak pernah menolaknya tapi tak juga menerima Sehun dengan _sebenarnya._ Jadi, melihat perubahan sikap Luhan hari ini— meskipun rasanya aneh karena dua hari kemarin Luhan seperti ingin menjauh dari Sehun sementara hari ini gadis itu justru bersikap sebaliknya, Luhan nampak ingin selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sehun karena gadis itu tak henti menarik tangan Sehun kemana-mana—. Bisakah Sehun berharap bahwa Luhan juga memiliki _sedikit _saja rasa padanya?

**SET!**

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun melepas tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Luhan baru akan protes tapi kemudian gadis itu justru bungkam ketika Sehun justru berbalik menggenggam tangannya. Menautkan jari-jari mereka hingga menyatu satu sama lain. Tangan Sehun yang besar menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang mungil. _Dan Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika genggaman tangan Sehun bisa terasa sehangat ini._

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang nampak terpaku menatap kepada tangan mereka yang kini bertautan. Sehun terkekeh. Pun tanpa aba-aba menarik Luhan begitu saja. Membawa gadis itu menikmati wahana permainan di taman bermain _indoor_ _Lotte World_ yang sangat luas. Bisa dipastikan bahwa hari Minggu kali ini adalah hari Minggu yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

Puas bermain di _Lotte World_, Luhan kemudian mengajak Sehun untuk makan bersama di sebuah restoran China yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari _Lotte World_. Luhan mengatakan ia sedang rindu masakan kampung halamannya karena itu ia mengajak Sehun makan _Hot Pot_. Sehun pun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Luhan. Hitung-hitung Sehun belajar makan masakan China yang jarang sekali ia makan.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore saat Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari restoran. Sehun berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia dan Luhan pulang tapi yang ada Luhan justru mengajak Sehun pergi ke sebuah kafe. Jaraknya sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki dari restoran China tadi. Luhan bilang tiba-tiba ia ingin minum segelas _Cappucino_ —dan Sehun jelas tidak akan menolak.

.

.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sudah sama-sama menghabiskan minuman mereka namun keduanya masih saja diam. Sehun sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin bicara tetapi selalu ia tahan. Cukup hanya dengan melihat bagaimana raut muka Luhan sekarang, Sehun tahu jika gadis itu sedang memendam sesuatu —yang Sehun tidak tahu apakah Luhan akan mengatakannya atau tidak—. Dan suasana menyenangkan beberapa jam lalu pun lenyap entah kemana. Sehun mulai merasa ada yang _semakin aneh_ saat melihat Luhan tiba-tiba menunduk sementara kedua tangan gadis itu bermain-main dengan jarinya diatas meja. Luhan jelas sedang gugup —dan Sehun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"A-aku menyukai Kris."

**DEG!**

Sehun jelas tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya —matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu dan kurasa sampai se—karang." Luhan masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tahu aku salah mengatakan semua ini padamu hanya saja aku tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi. A-aku takut akan semakin menyakitimu jika aku tidak jujur."

Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan melihat kepada Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Luhan tahu, Sehun pasti tidak akan menyangka jika Luhan akan berbicara seperti ini tapi Luhan sudah memikirkan dengan masak sejak dua hari yang lalu. Luhan sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bicara jujur tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Meskipun akan membuat lelaki itu sakit hati, Luhan merasa jujur adalah pilihan yang lebih tepat —agar ia pribadi tidak merasa semakin bersalah karena terus membohongi Sehun—. Untuk selanjutnya, Luhan akan menyerahkan keputusan pada _namja_ bermarga Oh itu. "Sehun_-ah_, maafkan aku."

**SRAK!**

**GREP!**

Luhan tercengang ketika tiba-tiba Sehun justru beranjak dari kursinya dan beralih berdiri dibelakang Luhan untuk kemudian memeluk gadis itu —yang masih terduduk tak percaya dikursinya sendiri—. Luhan tidak peduli pada berpasang mata yang mungkin tengah menatap kearahnya —dan Sehun— sekarang. Luhan hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun justru memeluknya setelah apa yang sudah ia katakan pada lelaki itu. Kenapa— kenapa Sehun memeluknya?

"Aku tahu," Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. Lelaki itu memeluknya cukup erat dengan kepala yang bersandar di sebelah kanan pundak Luhan. Sejenak Luhan merasa remang merasakan napas Sehun tepat di telinganya. "bahkan jika _Nuna_ tidak mengatakannya pun aku sudah tahu."

Luhan merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Tapi aku bodoh, _Nuna_. Anggap saja seperti itu." Sehun bisa merasakan pundak Luhan yang mulai bergetar. "aku tahu _Nuna_ tidak menyukaiku tapi aku tetap menganggap _Nuna_ sebagai pacarku. Aku benar-benar bodoh, bukan?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Pun beralih untuk menekuk lututnya diatas lantai, disamping Luhan yang masih duduk diatas kursi. Sehun menempelkan ibu jarinya pada kedua belah pipi Luhan yang telah basah dengan air mata. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Tapi aku senang jika dengan menjadi orang bodoh maka aku bisa dekat dengan _Nuna_."

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Karena itu, _Nuna_. Biar saja walaupun hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan ini _nyata_. Kumohon, _Nuna_ jangan pernah menjauhiku." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun disampingnya. "aku mencintaimu, Luhan _Nuna_."

.

.

.

Luhan gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Seberapa sering pun ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata —berusaha tidur—, ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Pikirannya yang terus melayang membuat Luhan terus terjaga. Rasanya hari ini tubuhnya benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Karena penyebabnya hanya satu, yang tak lain dan tak salah lagi adalah karena Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengira jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya maka Sehun akan sakit hati dan mungkin akan berbalik membencinya. Ya, Luhan merasa itu akan lebih baik dari pada ia terus menjalani hubungan palsu yang semakin hari akan menyakiti Sehun. Luhan mengira jika ia jujur bahwa ia menyukai orang lain —yakni Kris— maka Sehun akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sehun bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan dan memintanya —Luhan— untuk tidak meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Sehun bodoh! —

—tapi Luhan juga bodoh.

Dan pada akhirnya —jujur ataupun tidak—, Luhan tetap saja _akan_ membuat Sehun sakit hati, bukan?

Gadis cantik dengan mata sebening rusa itu kemudian memilih turun dari tempat tidurnya. Luhan lantas menarik kursi belajarnya yang berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Kursi itu langsung menghadap jendela kaca besar di dalam kamar. Luhan kemudian menarik tirai jendela. Menampilkan jendela kaca yang kini menyajikan _lukisan_ langit malam yang indah. Bertabur jutaan —atau milyaran? — bintang yang menghiasi. Tidak ada bulan, tapi bintang pun cukup membuat terang. Luhan tersenyum. Memandang langit seindah ini memang _cara_ paling ampuh untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang. _Luhan bahkan baru sadar jika langit musim gugur bisa seindah ini. _

Namun suara dering ponsel mengganggu atensi Luhan yang tengah mengagumi indahnya maha karya Tuhan di atas sana. Berdecak kesal, Luhan lantas mengambil _smartphone_nya yang tadi ia letakkan diatas ranjang dan membawanya ke atas meja belajar. Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar sentuh berukuran lima _inchi_ tersebut.

**[**_**From**_**: Oh Sehun]**

_**Nuna,**_** kau melihat langit malam ini, bukan? Langitnya benar-benar indah. **_**Nuna, **_**kan suka bintang.**

Luhan terperanjat. Pun refleks menutup mulutnya —dengan sebelah tangan— tak percaya setelah membaca dua baris pesan dari Oh Sehun. _Apa—apa Sehun sedang mengintipnya?_

Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian Luhan justru tersenyum. Ya, paling tidak ia bisa bernapas lega. Sehun jelas tidak membencinya meski tahu Luhan yang menyukai orang lain. Luhan rasanya tidak percaya jika ia akan bertemu dengan seorang yang —baginya— keras kepala seperti Sehun. _Bagaimana Sehun bisa bersikap seperti ini setelah apa yang Luhan katakan padanya?_

Akan tetapi Luhan justru menggerakkan jemarinya diatas _keypad_ sentuh _smartphone_nya. Mengetik beberapa kata balasan untuk pesan yang Sehun kirimkan padanya barusan.

.

Sehun sedang duduk ditepian jendela saat mendapati ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. Pun tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari Luhan.

**[**_**From**_**: Luhan**_**ie Nuna**_**]**

**Darimana kau tahu aku sedang melihat bintang? Apa kau mengintipku? Tapi aku setuju denganmu. Langitnya benar-benar indah.**

Sehun lalu menimbang, apa tidak apa-apa jika ia menelpon? Lagipula sepertinya Luhan tidak sedang _tidak mood_. Gadis itu membalas pesannya dengan cukup baik. Jadi, tak apa, kan jika Sehun memutuskan untuk menelpon saja?

.

Luhan agak terkejut ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering lebih lama. _Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Oh Sehun_. Luhan sempat mendiamkan saja ponselnya yang berdering karena bingung sendiri mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menelponnya. Tapi kemudian Luhan tetap saja menggeser _icon _berwarna hijau dilayarnya ke sisi kanan. _"Yeoboseyo?"_

"_**Nuna..."**_

"_Ne?"_

Sehun menggegeleng diseberang sana. "**Tidak, hanya ingin mendengar suara **_**Nuna**_** saja.**"

Luhan berdecak. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" dan gadis itu bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang terkekeh.

"**Aku merindukanmu, **_**Nuna**_."

Luhan menatap ponselnya tak percaya. "_Y-YA!_ Jangan menggombaliku. Kita bahkan sudah bersama seharian ini."

"**Um. Tapi sehari saja tidak cukup. Aku ingin selamanya bersama **_**Nuna**_."

Luhan berpikir apakah Sehun sudah salah memakan obat? Atau mungkin _Hot Pot _tadi sore sudah membuat _namja_ itu keracunan? —tapi, kan Luhan juga memakannya dan ia baik-baik saja—. Jadi kenapa malam ini Sehun justru bersikap sangat aneh? _Apa sebegitu sakit hatinya Sehun hingga lelaki itu tidak bisa bicara dengan benar?_ Tapi yang jelas ada alasan lain yang tentu saja _lebih masuk akal_ mengapa Sehun bisa bicara semanis itu pada Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_!"

"**Um?**"

"Apa kau— benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"**Lebih dari yang **_**Nuna**_** bisa bayangkan.**" Sehun menjawab dengan mantap.

Luhan menarik napas —pun menghembuskannya dengan sedikit lebih berat. "Ka-kalau begitu, bisakah... bisakah kau mengajariku agar bisa mencintaimu—juga?"

Hening —_cukup lama_— Sehun tidak menyahutnya, membuat Luhan justru mengerutkan kening. _Ada apa? Apa Sehun tertidur?_

"Sehun,_ ja?"_

"_**Ani**_**."**

"La-lalu—"

"_**Nuna yakin?**_"

"Eh?" Luhan agak bingung dengan Sehun tapi kemudian gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Eum, ya. Ku-kurasa aku ingin begitu."

"**Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu**."

"Eh?"

"**Aku akan mengajari **_**Nuna**_** agar bisa mencintaiku."**

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa begitu lega mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. "Te-terima kasih, Sehun."

"**Hm."**

Hening lagi.

"Su-sudah malam. Tidurlah." ucap Luhan. Rasanya ia tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi dengan Sehun.

"**Ya. **_**Nuna **_**juga tidurlah**."

"Iya. Selamat malam, Sehun-_ah_."

"_**Ne, **_**selamat malam**_**, Nuna**_."

.

Luhan lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berukiran bunga berbagai bentuk dan warna. Menghela napas.

Ya. Ia sudah putuskan —meski terlalu cepat dan pastinya akan membuat Sehun kebingungan— tapi Luhan tahu ia harus melakukannya. Ia akan belajar mencintai Sehun. Luhan sudah memikirkannya bahkan saat diperjalanan pulang ke rumah tadi sore —setelah ia berkencan dengan Sehun—. Mengingat semua yang telah ia lalui bersama Sehun dua minggu ini, Sehun adalah sosok yang baik dan sangat perhatian pada Luhan. Bahkan menurut Luhan, Sehun adalah seseorang yang terlalu baik. Bagaimana bisa Sehun meminta Luhan untuk tidak meninggalkannya justru disaat Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain?

_Sehun pasti benar-benar sangat mencintai Luhan _—karenanya tadi Luhan bertanya langsung pada Sehun.

Meski Luhan sendiri tidak yakin, tapi ia tetap berkeinginan untuk _belajar mencintai _Sehun. Untuk saat ini Luhan yakin hanya hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan —ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih kecewa lagi—. Sehun terlalu baik hingga Luhan sama sekali tidak tega meninggalkannya. Lagipula, orang yang Luhan sukai sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih. Tentu akan lebih mudah bagi Luhan untuk melupakan Kris.

Meski ini tidak akan mudah, Luhan tetap akan melakukannya. Ia yakin pasti suatu saat bisa mencintai Sehun —seperti lelaki itu mencintainya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

Sementara disisi lain, Oh Sehun justru berpikiran yang sebaliknya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya, _Nuna_."

.

.

[_**justloveme, enough**_]

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Luhan meminta Sehun untuk _mengajarinya_ agar Luhan bisa mencintai Sehun juga. Keadaan benar-benar berubah. Luhan nampak serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Terbukti dari betapa seringnya sekarang gadis itu _menempel_ pada Sehun. Jika biasanya Sehun yang akan lebih dulu mendekati Luhan, kini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Setiap ada kesempatan Luhan selalu memanfaatkannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Sehun. Bahkan Luhan tidak sungkan untuk ikut berada dibarisan _hoobae cheerleaders_nya yang seperti biasa akan menonton tim basket latihan setelah tim _cheers_ selesai berlatih. Hanya saja Luhan tidak ikut andil dalam bagian _berteriak tidak jelas_ seperti halnya ketiga _hoobae_nya itu. Luhan hanya akan bertepuk tangan gembira jika Sehun berhasil mencetak poin —dan akan dibalas dengan _wink_ _mematikan_ dari lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan berumur enambelas tahun tersebut.

Dan Luhan semakin terlihat _so sweet_ saat menyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonik pada Sehun setelah lelaki itu selesai bermain basket. Minseok bahkan merasa aneh sendiri melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang sangat drastis —menurutnya—. Tapi tak mengapa, lagipula perubahan Luhan itu termasuk baik, bukan? Luhan sendiri sudah bercerita pada Minseok bahwa ia ingin belajar mencintai Sehun —dan Minseok sendiri sangat mendukungnya karena ia tahu Sehun adalah anak yang baik—.

Luhan dan Sehun juga sering terlihat makan siang bersama di kafetaria sekolah —dulu saja mereka jarang melakukannya. Luhan biasanya menolak ajakan Sehun dan memilih makan bersama Minseok saja —_ada Jongdae juga sih, kan pacarnya Minseok_—. Meski alasan sebenarnya Luhan hanya merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak terbiasa. Karenanya Sehun lebih sering makan bersama Jongin—sahabatnya—. Tapi kini, hampir setiap hari keduanya selalu makan bersama. Terkadang juga bergabung dengan Minseok dan Jongdae. Ada juga Jongin yang tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil menyeret Kyungsoo —teman tapi musuhnya—. Pokoknya jadi lebih ramai lah sekarang.

Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda. Luhan dan Sehun tidak makan di kantin seperti biasa karena keduanya memilih makan siang bersama di _rooftop_ sekolah. Luhan membawa bekal —dan itu buatan Luhan sendiri, tutur gadis itu—. Jelas saja Sehun senang bukan main. Ini adalah kali pertama ia dibuatkan bekal oleh _pacarnya_—rasanya sekarang Sehun merasa lebih _ringan_ saat menyebut Luhan sebagai pacarnya—. Tentu saja Sehun sangat tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, keduanya makan dengan lahap. Luhan membuat _Bibimbop _dan _Gimbop_.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka _Nuna_ pandai memasak. Ini sangat enak!" seru Sehun. Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya. Dalam hati senang sekali rasanya masakannya di puji seperti itu.

Luhan membereskan kotak bekal yang sudah bersih tak bersisa —Sehun lahap sekali memakannya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan _ya_, apa _Nuna_ akan membuatkannya lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati."

"Baiklah. _Nuna_ sudah berjanji. Hahaha!"

Luhan ikut tertawa seperti Sehun.

Dari semua perubahan ini, jelas Sehun lah yang paling merasa bahagia. Tentu saja, karena kini Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana hubungannya yang _sepihak_ ini serasa menjadi hubungan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih sewajarnya. Meskipun Luhan masih belum mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya, toh, perubahan sikap Luhan seperti ini pun rasanya sudah cukup bagi Sehun —meski tak menutupi bahwa Sehun ingin Luhan benar-benar mencintainya juga—. Karena itu Sehun akan berusaha keras agar Luhan benar-benar bisa mencintainya. _Ya, Sehun akan mengajari Luhan dengan baik._

.

.

"Sebentar lagi turnamen nasional, bukan?"

Luhan sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun di bagian kursi penonton di lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah. Sehun baru selesai latihan basket. Hari ini bukan jadwal Luhan dan Minseok yang melatih _cheerleaders_ jadi tadi Luhan menunggu di perpustakaan terlebih dahulu untuk mencari bahan tugas artikel ilmiahnya. Barulah setelah Sehun mengiriminya pesan bahwa lelaki itu telah selesai latihan, Luhan pun segera beranjak ke gedung olahraga.

Sehun mengangguk. "Dua minggu lagi."

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak tambah kurus seperti ini."

Sehun menganggkat sebelah tangannya yang tadi ditepuk Luhan. Benar saja, pergelangan tangannya nampak lebih kecil. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kehilangan berat badan. Ah, latihan basket yang semakin intensif sepertinya mengambil cukup banyak kalorinya. Terlebih ia tidak mendapat asupan nutrisi yang cukup baik akhir-akhir ini. Kecuali bekal dari Luhan, ia tidak bisa makan yang lebih sehat di rumah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa makan dengan baik?"

Sehun memajukan sedikit bibirnya. "_Nuna_, kan tahu sendiri aku hanya tinggal dengan _hyung_. Kami berdua jelas tidak ada yang bisa memasak. Tiap hari juga hanya makanan instan."

Memang benar, Sehun sudah menceritakan pada Luhan sebelumnya bahwa di Seoul ini Sehun hanya tinggal di apartemen bersama dengan kakak lelakinya —Oh Kyuhyun— yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di _Seoul National University_. Sementara kedua orangtua Sehun sendiri harus tinggal di Singapura karena urusan pekerjaan. Baik Sehun maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bisa memasak. Terlebih Kyuhyun itu mahasiswa sibuk. Sangat jarang bisa memperhatikan adik semata wayangnya itu —memperhatikan diri sendiri saja sulit, bahkan Kyuhyun nampak lebih kurus dari Sehun—. Jika tidak ramen, _junk food_, atau sesekali memesan makanan dari restoran. Meski Sehun itu sebenarnya keluarga yang berada, entah mengapa baik Sehun maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang becus mengurus diri sendiri.

_Dasarnya anak lelaki,_ _kebiasaan dimanja orang tua, tuh._

Terlebih Sehun dan Kyuhyun baru setahun ini berada terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dulu mereka juga ikut tinggal di Singapura. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun mendapat beasiswa —_oke, ini anak satu memang berotak encer_— dan memutuskan pindah ke Seoul. Sehun yang juga baru lulus_ junior high school_ —saat itu— malah _ngotot_ ingin ikut sang kakak ke Seoul. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tidak bisa melarang. Lagipula keduanya anak lelaki, kan? Tidak masalah juga jika ingin jauh dari keluarga. Sehun dan Kyuhyun hanya dua bersaudara. Tapi Nyonya Oh bukanlah ibu yang akan mengekang anaknya. Selama Sehun —dan Kyuhyun— berjanji untuk tidak berbuat yang _tidak-tidak_ selama jauh dari keluarga, ya, tak mengapa.

Luhan mendengus. _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_ Sehun tidak boleh tambah kurus—bahkan tidak boleh sampai jatuh sakit hanya karena asupan makanan yang tidak sehat. Sebentar lagi pertandingan basket nasional, bukan?

Karena itu, Luhan kemudian menarik Sehun keluar gedung olahraga. Sekolah sudah sepi saat keduanya keluar. Jelas saja, sudah sore _begini_ juga. Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju halte bus. Rumah Luhan dan apartemen Sehun berada pada satu arah yang sama jadi biasanya mereka akan pulang bersama sampai pada halte bus berikutnya saja, lalu berpisah disana karena Sehun baru akan sampai ke apartemennya setelah turun di halte bus berikutnya. Tapi anehnya hari ini Luhan tidak turun di halte pertama, melainkan mengikuti Sehun sampai halte selanjutnya laki-laki itu turun.

"_Nuna_ apa—"

"Apartemenmu dimana?"

Sehun baru bangun dari tidurnya saat Luhan membangunkannya. Itupun setelah keduanya sampai di halte tempat biasa Sehun turun.

Luhan berdecak sebal melihat Sehun yang sepertinya masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. "Aish, kau lelet sekali, Oh Sehun!"

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen Sehun. Perlu waktu lima menit berjalan kaki dari halte bus untuk mencapai apartemen bertingkat _banyak_ tempat tinggal Sehun ini. Luhan lantas tak membuang-buang waktu dan segera menyeret Sehun memasuki lift. Tak sampai dua menit, keduanya pun sampai di depan apartemen Sehun. Nomor 1094 lantai duabelas. _Luhan akan mengingatnya baik-baik._

Sehun lantas mengetik _password_ pada layar disamping pintu hingga kemudian pintu berwarna _dark grey_ itu terbuka. Sehun mempersilakan Luhan masuk lebih dahulu baru ia mengikuti dibelakang. Dan Luhan tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat melihat keadaan apartemen yang seperti —kapal pecah?

Sehun yang melihat Luhan geleng-geleng kepala hanya bisa nyengir. Ya, ia tahu jelas apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut. "Namanya juga apartemen _namja_, _Nuna_."

Luhan yang pada dasarnya adalah pecinta kebersihan dan kerapihan jelas merasakan tangannya yang sangat _gatal _—ingin sekali membersihkan apartemen yang berantakan ini; bungkus _snack_ diatas meja, remot televisi yang tergeletak dekat rak buku, belum lagi kaleng minuman yang terjatuh dekat bak sampah. Bayangkan saja, terjatuh DEKAT bak sampah? Oh _God, _apa susahnya, sih memasukkannya langsung ke dalam bak sampah? Ditambah baju yang bergantungan diatas kursi juga dibawah meja. Ada selimut juga diatas sofa. Sungguh, melihat semua itu membuat Luhan sakit kepala. Karenanya gadis itu memilih _kabur_ ke dapur saja —tujuan awal— sementara Sehun ia suruh mandi tadi. Lagipula waktunya tidak akan cukup jika Luhan harus bersih-bersih juga.

Apartemen Sehun jelas adalah apartemen _kelas atas_. Besar dan luas. Ada ruang tamu dan ruang santai disebelahnya, lalu ada dua kamar; satu kamar disebelah kiri ruang tamu adalah kamar Kyuhyun dan satu lagi belok sebelah kiri sebelum dapur adalah kamar Sehun—Sehun yang menjelaskannya—. Hanya saja dua ruangan —ruang tamu dan ruang santai— terlihat _sempit_ karena berantakan. _Sepertinya Luhan harus meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkan semua ini_—_begitu yang dilakukan seorang pacar, bukan? —_. Luhan bisa bernapas lega karena ternyata dapur adalah tempat paling bersih —karena sejauh ini ruang tamu dan ruang santai adalah yang paling berantakan, _tidak tahu saja bagaimana isi kamar kedua kakak beradik Oh itu_—. Dapur yang merangkap ruang makan dengan desain minimalis ini cukup luas dan perabotnya juga lengkap. Tapi Luhan yakin tempat ini adalah yang paling jarang disentuh. Paling juga untuk memasak ramen —Luhan melihat banyak bungkus ramen di dalam bak sampah di samping lemari es—.

Luhan menghela napas. _'Ya sudah, masak sajalah.'_

Sebenarnya Luhan _agak_ ragu untuk memasak. Bukan apa hanya saja takutnya isi lemari es yang—

**NGIK!**

—benar saja dugaan Luhan. Isi lemari es benar-benar mengenaskan! Penuh dengan _ramyun _dan makanan instan lainnya. Tidak ada sayur! —_oh my_— Hanya ada daging kemasan, _Kimchi_—yang Luhan yakin sudah lebih dari dua minggu dari baunya yang sangat menyengat—, tiga butir telur, susu kotak, satu botol _cola_ ukuran satu liter yang tersisa setengah, air mineral dan dua kaleng— _Soju_?

'_Apa Sehun minum?'_

Tapi kemudian Luhan menepis sendiri pemikirannya barusan. Mana mungkin Sehun yang masih dibawah umur itu minum alkohol. Mengingat masih ada Kyuhyun yang notabeni sudah _cukup umur_, pasti _Soju_ itu milik kakak Sehun.

Ah, Luhan beruntung. Ternyata masih ada beberapa sayuran dibagian bawah lemari es. Kalau dilihat dari _penampakan_nya, sih, sayuran itu sudah _hampir_ tak layak konsumsi. Tapi— ya sudahlah. Luhan kemudian mengambil beberapa batang Sawi yang masih _bagus_, lalu mengambil daging dan telur juga. Ah, Luhan tersenyum kala melihat ada bawang bombay dan tomat yang terselip dibelakang bungkusan daging.

'_Ya sudah lah seadanya saja.'_

_._

_._

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang sudah jauh lebih segar setelah mandi. Dengan kaos putih polos dan celana santai selututnya, _namja_ itu lantas langsung menuju dapur ketika indra penciumannya menghirup aroma sedap dari sana. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu, menatap Luhan yang tengah memasak —membelakanginya. "_Nuna_ memasak apa?"

Luhan menoleh sebentar ke belakang. "Tumis daging. Tapi belum matang, tunggu sebentar lagi, ya."

Sehun mengangguk. Diamatinya terus Luhan yang masih berjibaku dengan masakannya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggungnya, dengan apron cokelat yang sering digunakan Kyuhyun untuk '_meledakkan dapur' _—maksud Sehun memasak— rasanya Luhan berpuluh kali lebih cocok dengan celemek yang meski nampak kebesaran tersebut. Luhan yang berkutat dengan tumis dagingnya bagi Sehun terlihat begitu... _cantik_?

"Kau bisa kram jika terus berdiri begitu, Sehun_i_."

'_Se-Sehuni?_'

Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri —di depan pintu dapur— bahkan sampai Luhan selesai menyajikan masakannya ke atas meja makan. Sementara hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan disini karena Kyuhyun —menurut penuturan Sehun— akan pulang terlambat. _Yang anehnya sudah sejak seminggu terakhir kakak tercintanya itu selalu pulang terlambat._

"Maaf ya, hanya ini yang bisa kumasak. Kulkasmu sepertinya harus segera diisi. Persediaan sayur dan buah-buahan bahkan tidak ada. Tapi tumis dagingnya kurasa cukup untuk— Sehun?"

Sehun melongo. Luhan jadi ikutan bengong. Aneh sekali, lelaki itu hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah meja makan. _Ada apa?_

Luhan kemudian mendekati Sehun. Melambai-lambaikan tangan kecilnya tepat didepan wajah Sehun. Tapi lelaki itu tak jua merespon —Sehun masih saja melamun. Merasa kesal, gadis berdarah China itu lantas dengan gemas menarik-narik kedua belah pipi Sehun yang akhirnya—

"_YA-YA_, _Nuna_! Apa— AAA! Sakit! Adooooh!"

—merespon juga.

"Kamu melamun kenapaaaaa?"

Luhan masih gemas dan terus menarik pipi Sehun. Lelaki itu terpaksa menunduk mengingat tinggi Luhan yang hanya sepundaknya sementara gadis itu justru menarik wajah Sehun ke bawah. Sakit padahal —Sehun saja sampai harus memejamkan mata. Luhan _gemas_nya keterlaluan! Tapi kemudian si pelaku alias Luhan justru terpaku ditempatnya —dengan kedua tangan yang masih menempel di pipi Sehun—, kali ini justru Luhan yang terdiam. _Kenapa_?

Ah, wajah Sehun terlalu dekat ternyata.

Sehun membuka mata —merasa aneh karena Luhan tak lagi menarik-narik pipinya— dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati wajah Luhan yang memerah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. _Sehun, kan lagi menunduk, tuh. Jelas saja wajahnya dan wajah Luhan jadi dekat sekali._

**GLUP!**

Sehun menelan ludah kaku. Dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa beningnya mata _hazel_ Luhan yang terbilang sipit, tapi dengan bulu mata tebalnya yang lentik mata itupun jadi terlihat semakin indah. Hidung Luhan yang terukir sempurna serta pipinya —yang Sehun baru sadar— _agak_ tembem. Lalu bibir mungil Luhan yang sedikit mengkilap —_mungkin karena lipgloss?_ — dan sedikit terbuka. _Glup!_ Sehun semakin merasa kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bibir mungil itu— tampak begitu indah dan seakan mengundang Sehun untuk—

—**PLETAK!**

"AAAA!"

Luhan dengan _penuh rasa sayang_ lantas menempeleng begitu saja kepala Sehun saat ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang mencoba untuk _curi-curi_ kesempatan atas keterkejutan Luhan.

Sehun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "_Nuna_, jahatnya~"

Luhan berdecak. "Salahmu juga." Lantas beranjak mengambil mangkuk diatas meja untuk kemudian menuangkan nasi ke dalamnya.

Sehun menarik kursi disamping Luhan yang sedang berdiri. "Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun. "Sudah jangan cerewet! Cepat makan!" titahnya. Sehun _mengkeret_ dibuatnya.

"_Ne, Nyonya~"_

Luhan terkekeh. Kemudian meraih tas selempang yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas kursi disamping Sehun. "Sisakan untuk kakakmu juga, ya."

Sehun memberenggut. "_Nuna_ tidak ikut makan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku harus pulang."

Sehun segera menelan makanannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan—"

"—Eits! Tidak usah." Sela Luhan. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Cukup antarkan sampai ke depan pintu saja."

.

Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen —dengan wajah memberenggutnya yang lucu, _bagi Luhan_—. "Aku pulang."

"_Nuna!"_

**SET**

**DEG!**

Luhan membelalakkan mata ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya dan kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pun memukul manja bahu Sehun. "Ka-kau ini!" Tapi Sehun justru terkekeh melihatnya.

"A-aku pulang."

"Hati-hati dijalan, _Nuna._"

"Eum."

.

..

..

.

[**tebese**]

.

.

_Sign,_

_ZhieCassiopeiaHikaru_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #3**_

"_**Just Love Me, Enough**__**."**_

_[Part 2/2]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. No bashing characters. **__**Bahasa campuran, diksi baku+tidak baku**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Third Story**_

_**[Twoshoot]**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Ada kalanya ketika kau ingin mencintai, tapi kau tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu. Tapi justru disisi lain ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Lantas, bagaimana kau akan bersikap?]_

_._

_._

_._

Semakin hari hubungan Luhan dan Sehun semakin membaik. Bahkan tanpa terasa keduanya sudah bersama hampir satu bulan. Jika dilihat sekilas saja keduanya nampak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Tidak terpisahkan. Luhan bahkan sering berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun untuk membuatkan makan malam atau seperti minggu lalu dimana Luhan berkunjung untuk _mengajak_ Sehun membersihkan apartemen —walau yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sehun yang disuruh Luhan bersih-bersih sambil dimarahi, Luhan hanya membantu _sedikit_—. Luhan bahkan mengajak Sehun untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur bersama. Aish, seperti sudah _berkeluarga _saja mereka.

Sehun jelas semakin kegirangan. Pasalnya, dalam seminggu ini saja ia sudah bisa merasakan berat badannya _lumayan_ bertambah. _Terima kasih banyak pada Luhan yang rajin memasak untuknya bahkan membuatkan bekal setiap hari._ Sehun akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya makan _yang sebenarnya_. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendelik melihat tingkah ganjil adiknya yang sering senyum-senyum sendiri saat makan malam. Sehun justru mengejek Kyuhyun agar supaya kakak lelakinya itu juga mencari pacar —_supaya ada yang memperhatikan, begitu_—. Dan tanpa disangka, Kyuhyun justru jadi salah tingkah atas ejekan adiknya. Akhirnya terungkaplah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun sering pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata lelaki berusia duapuluh tahun itu tengah _pedekate_ dengan seorang gadis yang bekerja _part time_ disebuah kafe —Kyuhyun sering nongkrong di kafe itu sampai larut—. Alhasil, Kyuhyun semakin digodai oleh Sehun —bahkan Luhan juga ikut-ikutan menggoda Kyuhyun saat ketiganya ada kesempatan berkumpul bersama di sore hari—.

.

.

[_justloveme, enough._]

.

.

Turnamen Basket Nasional Tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas akhirnya tiba. Sekolah Sehun —Dong Bang _High School_— mendapat nomor urut ke duapuluh empat. Sehingga sesuai jadwal mereka akan bertanding pertama kali pada hari esok—Selasa— jam sepuluh pagi. Pertandingan dilaksanakan di Gedung Olahraga Seoul. Meski tidak bertanding, hari ini Sehun dan seluruh anggota tim basket DBHS tetap pergi ke Gedung Olahraga Seoul untuk menyaksikan pertandingan. Hitung-hitung sebagai _pemanasan_ dengan melihat pertandingan dari sekolah lain.

.

Selesai menonton pertandingan, semuanya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Untuk hari ini Kim _seonsaengnim_ memberikan kompensasi berupa _liburan_ bagi anggota tim basket. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa beristirahat sehingga saat bertanding besok sudah siap fisik maupun mental.

.

Sehun melirik jam besar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu apartemennya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul duabelas lebih lima menit. Sehun menghela napas. _Masih siang begini, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan?_

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju ruang santai disebelah ruang tamu. _Namja_ berusia enambelas tahun itu lantas melemparkan pantatnya ke atas sofa. Menghela napas sekali lagi. Sehun sendirian —jelas saja Kyuhyun sedang kuliah, bukan? Seandainya saja disaat seperti ini ada Luhan. Tapi, kan gadis itu masih di sekolah? Lagipula hari ini Luhan memang mengatakan akan berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Tapi menunggu Luhan pulang sekolah itu masih cukup lamaaaaa~

"Aku bosaaan~"

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke atas sofa. Beberapa detik— hingga kemudian Sehun malah melompat berdiri.

"Luhan _Nuna_ akan datang, kan?" gumam Sehun. Lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Mati aku!" seru Sehun dengan sebelah tangan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Jelas akan _mati_. Luhan pasti akan _membunuh_ Sehun jika gadis itu melihat keadaan apartemen yang —berantakan.

Bungkusan _snack_ yang menumpuk diatas dan sekitar meja. Belum lagi remah-remah keripik kentang diatas karpet. Juga kaset _game_ yang berhamburan di depan televisi. Tadi malam Sehun dan Kyuhyun memang bermain _game_ sambil memakan cemilan. Mereka bermain sampai cukup larut. Hingga akhirnya keduanya merasa mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tidak peduli pada keadaan ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Bahkan saat bangun pagi tadi keduanya tetap tak ada yang berniat untuk membersihkannya. Alasannya? Sama-sama telat bangun. _Hadooh—_

Sehun jelas gelabakan dan langsung memunguti bungkusan _snack_ yang berhamburan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bak sampah. Merapikan kembali kaset dan perlengkapan _game _yang berserakan. Terakhir, Sehun mengambil _vacum cleaner_ untuk membersihkan remah keripik yang menempel diatas karpet.

Sehun baru akan meletakkan kembali penyedot debu ke samping lemari di dekat dapur saat matanya melirik ke arah meja makan yang— astaga, berantakan! Oh yeah, mengingat bagaimana tadi pagi ia _berperang_ dengan Kyuhyun hingga menyebabkan selai kacang dan segelas susu tumpah diatas meja. Kembali dengan alasan _waktu yang mepet_ sehingga keduanya tidak sempat membersihkannya dan memilih berlari keluar apartemen secepat mungkin —_Kyuhyun sih enak membawa mobil sendiri sementara Sehun harus berangkat sekolah dengan bus. Kampus Sehun dan Kyuhyun berlawanan arah_—.

Sehun menghela napas. Terpaksa melakukan lagi kegiatan bersih-bersih yang tadinya ia pikir hanya sebatas membersihkan ruang santai saja. Tapi melihat dapur yang seperti ini? Jelas Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Demi Luhan _Nuna_, _FIGHTING_!"

.

.

"Haahhh..."

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang. Pun lelaki itu terduduk lemas diatas lantai, bersandar pada lemari es. Meneguk sekali lagi air mineral dari dalam botol digenggamannya. Sehun merasa hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan sedunia karena ia harus membersihkan **seluruh** apartemen sendirian. Yeah, setelah ruang santai dan dapur, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan seluruh apartemen saja karena memang keadaannya tidak bersih. Bahkan sampai kamar mandi pun Sehun bersihkan. Jelas saja _namja _itu sangat kelelahan.

**TING! TONG!**

Sehun tergelak saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi —mengernyit. _Ini baru jam empat, bukan?_ —Sehun melirik jam dinding di dapur— masa iya Luhan sudah pulang sekolah? 

**TING! TONG!**

Sehun tersentak dengan suara bel yang kembali dibunyikan. Lantas bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ya, terserahlah siapa sajalah yang datang. _Tidak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu, bukan?_

Sehun menarik gagang pintu dan—

"SEHUN _AAAAAHHH!_"

A—astaga!

.

.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun sangat _membenci_ Jongin —yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri— adalah karena si _muka gelap_ itu dengan seenak jidatnya datang ke apartemennya sambil membawa _rombongan_ seperti ini tanpa memberitahu Sehun terlebih dahulu. Oh ayolah, jika memang Jongin ingin mengajak _sunbae _mereka untuk bertamu paling tidak jangan mengejutkan Sehun seperti ini, bukan?

Sebenarnya _rombongan_ yang dimaksud tidaklah banyak. Terhitung hanya lima orang —termasuk Jongin— saja. Mereka adalah Jongin, Chanyeol, Suho, Jinyoung dan Kris.

"Karena _sunbae_ kita sedang suntuk jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengajak mereka ke apartemenmu, Sehun-_ah_. Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu mereka disekitar sini." Tutur Jongin.

Sehun jelas hanya bisa tersenyum—yang dipaksakan— mendengarnya. Bukan apa, hanya saja Jongin dan _sunbae_nya itu bertamu diwaktu yang tidak tepat. _Ingat, Luhan akan datang ke apartemen Sehun, bukan? _ Tapi Sehun tidak bisa secara terang-terangan menunjukkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia tidak sedang _mood_ untuk menerima tamu —selain Luhan—. Karena itu yang terjadi malah Sehun menawarkan minuman saja pada tamu-tamunya.

.

.

**TING! TONG!**

Bel kembali berbunyi saat Sehun masih sibuk menyiapkan minuman dan camilan di dapur. Karena itu Jongin lah yang berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Ah ya, sebenarnya Jongin sudah sering datang ke apartemen Sehun. Biasalah, mereka kan sahabat. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengajak serta kakak kelas mereka; Chanyeol, Suho, Jinyoung dan Kris.

—_Kris?_

**PUK!**

Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Oh astaga! Sehun baru sadar ada Kris disini. Bagaimana jika nanti Luhan datang dan bertemu dengan—

"Eh, Luhan _sunbae_?"

—_**GLUP!**_

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Enam orang _namja_ ditambah satu orang _yeoja_—siapa lagi kalau bukan, Luhan? — Duduk bersama di ruang santai apartemen Sehun sambil menonton televisi. Luhan sedang mengupas jeruk sementara Sehun mengupas apel. Ada juga Jongin yang tengah mengiris buah peer dan meletakkannya ke atas piring.

Buah-buahan yang pada awalnya sengaja dibawa oleh Luhan untuk disimpan sebagai persedian pencuci mulut untuk Sehun, justru berakhir dengan masuk ke dalam perut tamu-tamu Sehun —yang ternyata kelaparan itu—. Sehun lantas meminta maaf pada Luhan. Sehun juga menjelaskan bahwa ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu secara mendadak seperti ini —Sehun berbicara saat ia dan Luhan berdua di dapur—. Tapi Luhan hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan '_sudahlah, tidak apa-apa_'. Lagipula mereka masih bisa membeli buah-buahan itu lagi nanti.

.

.

Luhan sedang mencuci piring bekas buah-buahan tadi saat Kris tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Luhan agak terkejut juga melihat kemunculan Kris tapi kemudian lelaki itu menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin mengambil air putih dan Sehun sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung mengambil di dalam lemari es. Sementara Sehun sendiri sedang _sibuk_ bermain _game_ dengan Chanyeol. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mempersilakan Kris untuk mengambil air di dalam lemari es.

"Mau kubantu?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk kemudian menggeleng. Luhan memang tidak melihat pada Kris karena posisinya yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel jelas membelakangi Kris. Tapi Luhan masih bisa merasakan bahwa Kris sedang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Kris menggedikkan bahu. Lantas menarik salah satu kursi makan dan kemudian duduk disana. Luhan hanya membatu mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik itu. _Apa yang Kris lakukan _—_disini_?

Kris menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Pun terhenti dengan menatap punggung Luhan yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Jadi, apa kau sering datang kemari?"

Pergerakan tangan Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya membersihkan piring. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kris tapi membuang napas berat terlebih dahulu. "Ya." sahut Luhan, kemudian lanjut membersihkan beberapa gelas yang tersisa.

Kris menyungginggkan senyum —meski Luhan tidak melihatnya—. Sambil memainkan gelas berisi setengah air putih yang tadi ia minum dan diletakkan diatas meja makan. Kris menatap gelas itu —sendu. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Ucapan Kris kembali membuat Luhan membatu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menghela napas. "Kurasa dulu kita cukup dekat. Tapi sekarang, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapaku. Ada—"

"Jangan sembarangan biacara, Kris!" kali ini Luhan berbalik menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya. Luhan menatap Kris tajam. "kita memang sudah lama saling mengenal tapi kurasa— kita tidak pernah untuk cukup dekat."

Kris tercengang. Tak menyangka jika Luhan akan berbicara seperti itu. Meski begitu, Kris tetap memasang senyumnya. "Begitu, ya? Ah, rupanya selama ini hanya aku yang merasa dekat denganmu. "

Kris menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak dari kursi. "Ya sudahlah." Pun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku ditempatnya —menatap punggung Kris yang sudah menjauh.

'_K-kenapa?'_

.

.

Jongin dan yang lain sudah pulang. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di apartemen. Sementara Sehun asyik menonton tayangan komedi di televisi, Luhan yang duduk disampingnya justru hanya melamun.

Ya, Sehun menyadarinya. Luhan yang terus melamun —semenjak Jongin dan yang lainnya pergi. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Luhan seperti itu. Ia ingin bertanya langsung pada Luhan tapi entah mengapa rasanya enggan sekali melakukannya.

Sehun berspekulasi, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kris? Tadi Sehun sempat melihat Kris keluar dari dapur dan tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan juga keluar dari tempat yang sama. Mereka bertemu? Luhan dan Kris? Apa mereka membicarakan sesuatu tadi? Jika iya, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Luhan nampak pendiam sejak keluar dari dapur tadi.

'_Benarkah ada hubungannya dengan Kris sunbae?'_

Sehun memang tidak akan melupakan kenyataann bahwa Kapten tim basket itu adalah seseorang yang disukai oleh Luhan. Tapi bukankah Luhan sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu ingin belajar mencintai Sehun? Tapi bukan berarti bahwa Luhan sudah membuang perasaannya pada Kris, bukan?

**DEG!  
><strong>

'_Ya Tuhan,'_ Sehun bergumam dalam hati. Lantas melirik pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. '_Apakah Luhan Nuna masih menyukai Kris sunbae?'_

"Sehun-_ah_."

"_Ne, Nuna?"_

"C-cium aku."

.

.

"Cium aku."

Sehun terbelalak. "_Nu-Nuna_, apa—?"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat. "Kumohon, Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa dengan tiba-tiba Luhan memintanya menciumnya. Tapi kemudian, lelaki itu tetap mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Sehun menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, pun menahan sebelah pipi Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. Gadis itu sudah memejamkan matanya saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sehun. Jarak keduanya sudah sangat dekat. Terlebih ketika Sehun pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan—

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

—**DEG!**

Luhan dengan refleks membuka kedua matanya. Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat —bahkan ujung hidung keduanya masih bersentuhan. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana napas hangat Sehun mengenai langsung bibir Luhan sendiri. Luhan meremang.

"_Nuna_ tidak seharusnya mencari _pengalihan_ dengan memintaku mencium _Nuna_." Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. "Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang _Nuna_ dan Kris _sunbae_ bicarakan?"

Tapi Luhan hanya menunduk dan menggeleng lemah. Sehun menelan ludah kelu melihatnya.

"Ka-kapan... kapan aku bisa benar-benar hanya menyukaimu, Sehun-_ah_? Kapan?" Luhan nampak terisak.

Namun Sehun tak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun.

.

.

[_justloveme, enough_]

.

.

Turnamen Basket Nasional. Pertandingan pertama bagi DBHS dimulai hari ini tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Pertandingan berjalan dengan sangat seru. Baik tim Sehun maupun dari sekolah lawan sama-sama sangat kuat. Meski pada akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh DBHS dengan skor 68 — 63. DBHS berhasil lolos pada babak penyisihan pertama.

Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan tim basket DBHS hari ini—tepatnya Sehun yang sedikit berbeda.

Entah mengapa hari ini Sehun bermain dengan sedikit _kasar_. Selain itu Sehun juga sering kehilangan fokus. Lelaki itu beberapa kali kehilangan bola hingga tim lawan bisa mengambil kesempatan dari kelengahannya. Kris sendiri sampai memarahi Sehun yang entah mengapa hari ini nampak _tidak becus_ dalam bermain hingga ahirnya menyebabkan _keributan_ _kecil_ antara Kapten dan _Ace _tim basket DBHS tersebut_._ _Seonsaengnim_ bahkan sampai harus menarik keluar Sehun pada pertengahan kuarter ketiga karena melihat Sehun yang berdebat ditengah lapangan dengan Kris. Buruk! Hari ini sangat buruk! Karenanya, merupakan suatu keajaiban —dan juga suatu keberuntungan—tim DBHS masih bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat Sehun dan Kris berdebat seperti itu.

Luhan yang memerhatikan Sehun dari bangku penonton hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihatnya. Ya, sedikit banyak ia tahu alasan mengapa Sehun nampak _tidak bersahabat_ dengan Kris hari ini. Karena penyebabnya tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri —Luhan—.

Sehun— sepertinya sedang _cemburu_.

.

.

.

Babak penyisihan enambelas besar.

Kim _seonsaengnim_ nampak memijit pelipisnya. Hari ini adalah pertandingan yang ketiga. Guru sekaligus pelatih tim basket DBHS itu sadar jika anak didiknya sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Tapi yang dimaksud Kim _seonsaengnim_ disini adalah khusus ditujukan untuk dua orang yang bernama Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun saja. Bahkan sejak awal turnamen basket dimulai, keadaan dua orang itu —Kris dan Sehun— benar-benar tidak baik. Bahkan saat pertandingan ke dua kemarin saja Kim _seonsaengnim_ harus memasukkan secara bergantian antara Sehun dan Kris. Keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa akur. Padahal keduanya adalah pemain yang sangat diandalkan. Alhasil, meski DBHS menang, mereka tidak bisa tampil dengan performa terbaik mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kalian tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi—" Kim _seonsaengnim_ menatap tajam pada Kris dan Sehun yang berdiri sambil menunduk dihadapannya. "bisakah kalian bersikap profesional? Jangan melibatkan masalah pribadi ke dalam tim jika kalian memang sedang bertengkar. Ingat! Ini demi sekolah kita! Bukan demi kalian!"

Kim _seonsaengnim_ menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Sehun, kembali ke ruang tunggu! Kris, ikut denganku."

"_Ye, seonsaengnim."_

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kris _sunbae_?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun dengar dari mulut sahabatnya Kim Jongin. Tapi sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sehun tak akan menghiraukannya. Sehingga Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap Sehun. Suho kemudian mendekati Jongin yang ditinggal pergi oleh Sehun yang sekarang tengah memainkan bola basket diujung ruangan sana. Mereka sedang berada diruang tunggu. Setelah pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung dilapangan _indoor_ sana, adalah giliran mereka untuk bertanding dalam penyisihan enambelas besar.

"Sepertinya jangan menanyakan apapun dulu padanya." Suho menunjuk ke arah Sehun dengan ujung dagunya.

Jongin menghela napas. Pun hanya mengangguk. _"Ne, sunbae._"

.

.

"AAHHKK!"

**PRIIITTTTT!**

Sehun jatuh terlentang diatas lapangan tepat dibawah ring lawan. _Namja_ itu nampak meringis sambil memukul-mukul lantai lapangan. Sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya. Sehun nampak begitu kesakitan.

Sehun cidera!

Tim medis dari sekolah segera mengungsikan Sehun ke tepi lapangan. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Sehun mengarami kram total pada otot kaki sebelah kanannya —sepertinya cukup parah—. Hal itu terjadi karena Sehun sepertinya memaksakan diri melakukan _Jump Shoot_ tadi sehingga saat kakinya mendarat kembali diatas lapangan, terjadi tumbukan yang luar biasa kuat antara kaki kanannya —yang menjadi tumpuan Sehun— dengan lapangan basket yang keras. Ditambah Sehun yang akhirnya mengaku bahwa sebenarnya sebelum bertanding ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan kaki kanannya tapi tak ia hiraukan.

Kim _seonsaengnim _marah besar! Bukan karena pertandingan yang sempat terganggu karena Sehun tetapi lebih kepada Sehun yang tidak mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri. Kim _seonsaengnim_ lantas menasihati pemain yang lain agar jangan pernah mengabaikan kesehatan mereka. Jika ada dari mereka yang merasa tidak baik dengan tubuh mereka, Kim _seonsaengnim_ mengingatkan pada mereka untuk berkata jujur saja. Itu lebih baik daripada membuat semua orang khawatir seperti ini.

Akhirnya, sisa dua kuarter selanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan absennya Oh Sehun yang dipaksa oleh Kim _seonsaengnim_ untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Sehun tidak bisa menolak karena _seonsaengnim_ mengancam tidak akan mengizinkan Sehun bermain basket jika Sehun tidak mau ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Sehun terus mengumpat setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ditemani salah seorang petugas medis dari sekolah, Sehun yang berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang itu terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Shim Changmin —nama petugas medis dari sekolah yang menemani Sehun— hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan anak lelaki yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu—.

Changmin tahu betul apa penyebab Sehun terus menyumpah sedari tadi. Apalagi kalau bukan karena penuturan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus beristirahat minimal satu minggu untuk memulihkan kakinya. Cideranya memang tidak terlalu parah tapi tetap saja akan membahayakan jika Sehun tetap memaksakan diri untuk bermain basket. Karena itu, dokter Park menegaskan bahwa satu minggu adalah waktu **minimal**__bagi Sehun untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Tapi tetap saja lelaki bermarga Oh itu tidak terima. Berisitirahat selama seminggu? Itu artinya ia hanya akan bertanding pada babak final. Itu pun jika tim sekolahnya lolos sampai babak final. Bukan meremehkan, hanya saja Sehun tahu betul tim lain yang tersisa sekarang sangat kuat. Terlebih lawan mereka hari ini saja adalah juara turnamen tahun lalu. Memikirkannya, membuat Sehun semakin menyesal!

Yeah, akhirnya sadar juga dia bahwa sudah bersikap ceroboh yang tidak perlu. Hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan kaki yang diperban dan harus memakai tongkat penyangga saat berjalan.

"Tsk, sialan!"

.

.

[_justloveme, enough_]

.

.

"Sehun-_ah_!"

Sehun menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Menikmati waktu istirahat yang tidak banyak dengan menenangkan diri dibawah pohon Maple yang tumbuh rindah di tengah-tengah taman sekolah. Meski susah payah juga berjalan ke tengah taman dengan kaki yang masih di perban dan harus menggunakan tongkat penyangga —_aish!, daripada harus tidur di kelas yang ribut?_ _Tak apalah kakinya sakit sedikit daripada kepalanya yang pusing dengan keadaan kelas yang gaduh_— Sehun berencana untuk tidur saja sambil duduk diatas kursi dibawah pohon ini. Tapi suara seseorang memanggilnya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun menoleh.

Luhan mengambil duduk disamping Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sehun berdecak dalam hati. Baru sadar kalau beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak bersama Luhan. Pertandingan basket cukup menyita banyak waktunya hingga tidak bisa memperhatikan Luhan seperti biasa. Sehun lantas membalas senyum luhan dengan tersenyum lembut juga pada gadis itu.

"_Nuna?"_

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Luhan bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

Luhan terkekeh. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal —yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Sehun bahwa sedari tadi gadis itu membawanya—. "Kau belum makan siang, bukan?"

Sehun tercengang. _Ah, ia bahkan tidak sadar belum makan siang_. Sehun tersenyum malu-malu. "_Nuna_ tahu saja."

Sehun lantas mengambil satu potong _sandwich_ yang Luhan buat. Menggigit salah satu ujungnya. Mengunyahnya dengan lahap sampai beberapa detik kemudian Sehun baru sadar kalau—

"_Kimchi_?"

—_Sandwich_ itu berisi _kimchi_.

Luhan mengangguk. "Karena menurutku enak jadi kupikir kau juga harus mencobanya."

Sehun menatap sejenak _sandwich_ di tangannya. Agak asam memang. Tapi masa bodoh lah! Luhan, kan membuatkan ini untuknya. Sehun lantas menggigit lagi _sandwich_nya sampai habis. Pun tersenyum lebar pada Luhan seraya mengacungkan satu jempolnya. "Enak, _Nuna_! Lagi, ya?"

Luhan jelas senang karena Sehun menyukai _sandwich_ buatannya. Gadis itu lantas mengangguk dan memberikan sepotong lagi _sandwich_ pada Sehun.

"Makan yang banyak, Sehun-_ah_."

"Uum."

.

.

"Ah, kenyangnya~"

Luhan terkekeh seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun. _Namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Luhan itu nampak kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan empat dari enam potong _sandwich_ isi _kimchi_ yang Luhan bawa.

"Terima kasih, _Nuna_. Masakanmu memang yang terbaik!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Tapi Luhan justru tertunduk malu melihatnya. Gadis itu meremas rok berwarna biru malam dengan motif kotak-kotak yang sama persis dengan celana yang Sehun pakai. Luhan salah tingkah.

"Ka-kau salah."

"Eh?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku tidak mencari _pengalihan_ saat memintamu menciumku waktu itu." Luhan kemudian mendongak menatap Sehun yang tangah menatapnya bingung. "tapi aku ingin memastikan ini—" Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas dada sebelah kirinya, bermaksud menunjuk pada jantungnya. "aku ingin tahu mengapa ini selalu berdetak cepat hanya karena aku ada didekatmu. Bahkan semakin cepat jika aku menatap matamu. Rasanya aku jadi demam jika bersentuhan denganmu. Apa—apa hanya karena semua itu? Ba-bagaimana jika kau menciumku? Apakah— apakah jantung ini justru akan meledak? Aku ingin memastikan itu, Sehun-_ah_. Aku ingin memastikan—" Luhan menunduk lagi.

"_Nuna..._"

"Dan saat itu, saat Kris berbicara denganku, aku akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Aku tidak pernah lagi berdebar-debar jika berada didekatnya. Dulu aku selalu gugup bahkan jika hanya bertatapan dengan Kris karena saat itu aku tahu aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa— merasa tidak ingin melihatnya. Tapi ketika itu kau— Oh Sehun a-aku—umm!"

Sehun menekan bibirnya cukup dalam pada bibir Luhan —namun tidak memaksa. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir mungil Luhan yang kini telah menempel sempurna dengan bibir Sehun sendiri.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Sehun. Sehun lantas memiringkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah kanan untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Sedikit menjilat bibir Luhan —yang terasa licin—, yang tanpa sadar justru membuat gadis itu mencengkeram blazer depan Sehun—membuat Sehun tersenyum disela ciumannya—. Ya, ciuman ini— _ciuman pertama_ mereka. Disini. Dibawah pohon Maple. Diatas kursi tepat ditengah-tengah taman sekolah.

_Yeah, sekolah._

**DEG!**

**BRUK!**

"AA!"

Tidak ada alasan lain bagi Luhan untuk tidak mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya —dan secara otomatis memutus tautan bibir mereka— mengingat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Oh Tuhan yang benar saja? Sehun dan Luhan berciuman di taman sekolah. Astaga! Astaga!

"Ma-maafkan aku. Ta-tapi kita masih di-di sekolah."

Luhan bahkan tidak berani melihat ke arah Sehun saat mengatakannya. Membuat Sehun justru terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu _Nuna_ yang sangat disukainya itu. Gemas, Sehun lantas menarik Luhan untuk kemudian memeluk gadis itu._ Masa bodoh dengan murid lain yang melihat mereka saat ini karena Sehun hanya memikirkan Luhan._

"_Saranghae. Saranghae,_ Luhan _Nuna_."

Luhan tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya mendengar penuturan Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa menutupi betapa bahagianya ia sekarang setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang kedua kalinya. Tentu saja, Luhan tidak akan berpikir lebih lama lagi untuk menjawab—

"_Nado saranghae, _Sehun_-ah_. Maafkan aku karena baru menjawabnya sekarang."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tak masalah, _Nuna_."

Luhan melepas pelukan mereka lebih dulu. Sehun langsung menempelkan ibu jarinya di wajah Luhan kala melihat ada jejak air mata mengalir di pipi yang nampak memerah itu. "Jangan menangis, _Nuna_." Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang—" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan. "lagi!"

"Eh? A-apa—"

"—_Sandwich_nya."

Sehun menunjuk kotak bekal yang berisi dua potong _sandwich_ dengan ujung dagunya. Tapi Luhan hanya diam saja. Membuat Sehun gemas, lantas memilih mengambil sendiri _sandwich _yang tersisa —dua sekaligus!

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dan—

"YA! Jangan dihabiskan sendiri! Hei—"

—_baru sadar kalau ia sendiri belum makan siang. Hahaha—_

Sehun nyengir. "Habis, ciuman dengan _Nuna_ membuatku _lapar_."

**BLUSHHH~**

"_Y-YA_! Jaga bicaramu, Oh Sehun!"

"Ay ay, _Nuna!_ Hahahaha!"

.

.

[_justloveme, enough_]

.

.

Rasanya seperti keajaiban _—atau hanya karena mereka sedang beruntung? Sepertinya sama saja—_ dimana tim basket DBHS berhasil lolos ke babak final dan Sehun yang sudah bisa bermain kembali. Luar biasa! Sepertinya Sehun memang sembuh lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Alhasil, sang _Ace_ tim pun bisa kembali bertanding pada babak penentuan hari ini.

.

.

Sebentar lagi pertandingan di mulai. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar gedung olahraga. Sekalian mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertandingan besar pertamanya sejak menjadi siswa _senior high school _selama hampir satu tahun ini. Rasanya jauh lebih menegangkan dibandingkan saat ia membela tim basket SMP meski ditingkat turnamen yang sama. Sehun bahkan terus berdoa di dalam hati semoga hari ini ia tidak mengecewakan. Meski hanya diizinkan bermain pada satu atau dua kuarter saja —Kim _seonsaengnim_ masih mempertimbangkan cidera yang Sehun alami meski Sehun sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sembuh—. Tak apalah. Kim _seonsaengnim_ sudah berjanji akan tetap mengikutkan Sehun —karena Sehun terus merengek— dan Sehun yakin gurunya itu tidak akan melanggar janji.

"_Kris, kau yakin?"_

Sehun berhenti berjalan ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dengan cukup jelas dari balik dinding didepan. Sehun mendekat—berusaha mengambil jarak lebih dekat agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Sehun mengintip sedikit—

**DEG!**

—benar dugaannya. Itu Luhan!

—_dan Kris?_

Sehun lantas menempelkan telinganya lebih dekat. Berhati-hati juga agar tidak ketahuan.

"_Tentu saja. Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku."_ ucap Kris mantap. Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali mendengarnya.

'_Shit! Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_ Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Luhan dan Kris sekarang. _'Kenapa harus pakai bahasa Mandarin, eoh!'_

"_La-lalu, bagaimana dengan Tao?"_

Kris menggeleng. "_Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya, Luhan. Tao pasti akan mencegahku dan gadis itu pasti tak akan pernah mengizinkanku_—"

"_LALU KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU?!"_

Sehun terkejut ketika melihat Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak pada Kris. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang marah. Tapi—kenapa Luhan menangis juga?

"_KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK AKAN—"_

"_Aku mohon, Luhan!"_ Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "_hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama! Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Tidak yang lain."_ Kris berpaling. "_Bahkan meski aku mencintai Tao sekalipun_—_karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahunya. Aku pasti hanya akan menyakitinya._"

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu terisak. Sehun yang melihatnya sangat ingin berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu erat —_pun memukul Kris karena menurut Sehun lelaki itulah yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu menangis sekarang_— tapi Sehun sadar ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, untuk sekarang. Ketika dilihatnya Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sementara Kris masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"_La-lalu kapan kau akan pergi?"_

Kris menghembuskan napas berat. _"Setelah kelulusan. Aku akan langsung pergi."_

Luhan memejamkan mata. _Baiklah. Ini keputusan Kris_. Pun demi kebaikan lelaki itu juga. Luhan hanya harus menjaga rahasia ini dari siapapun —terutama dari Tao—. Menjadikannya tetap sebagai rahasia, entah sampai kapan.

"_Baiklah. Terserahmu saja."_

Kris berbalik —terdiam beberapa detik—lalu tersenyum tipis pada teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Xi Luhan tersebut. Lantas mendekati Luhan untuk kemudian mengacak lembut puncak kepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. _"Terima kasih. Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mempercayaimu."_

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat Kris. "_K-Kris_—"

Kris menggeleng. "_Berhentilah menangis. Sehun akan membunuhku jika kau terus mengeluarkan air mata seperti itu."_

Kris lantas berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tapi tidak begitu jauh, Kris berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. "Tapi aku juga akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak menjaga sahabatku dengan baik, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terbelalak. Kris tahu jika ia sedang menguping! '_Sialan!'_

Tidak hanya Sehun, Luhan sendiri juga terkejut mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh Kris. Lantas berlari untuk menghampiri Kris dan ternyata benar— ada Sehun disana. "Se-Sehun-_ah_?"

Kris menoleh pada Luhan dibelakangnya. "_Bahkan kau juga tidak boleh mengatakan padanya meskipun ia kekasihmu, Xi Luhan_."

Sehun geram. '_Cih! Bahasa Mandarin lagi!'_

Luhan mengangguk. "_Aku tahu_."

Kris masih sempat menoleh pada Sehun. "Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Luhan secepatnya. Jangan sampai mengganggu konsentrasimu di pertandingan nanti." Kemudian berlalu.

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan. "Jelaskan padaku, _Nuna!"_

"Se-Sehun-_ah_..."

.

.

"Jadi, Kris _sunbae_ akan kembali ke Kanada setelah hari kelulusan nanti dan memintamu untuk menjaga Tao kekasihnya yang masih harus bersekolah disini karena tahu kau akan menetap di Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Seoul National University?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menghela napas. "Dan kalian berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin karena memang begitulah cara kalian berkomunikasi sebagai sesama _Chinese_?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Sehun berdecak. "Seharusnya kau mengajariku bahasa Mandarin, _Nuna_! Jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Ka-kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan tidak percaya. Hanya saja, ini seperti _perasaan-curiga-ketika-kekasihmu-berbicara-sesuatu-yang-tidak-kaumengerti-dengan-lelaki-lain_. Itu wajar, _Nuna_. Sekalipun aku sangat mempercayaimu."

Luhan menghela napas. Sehun memang benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk tidak memberitahu apa alasan sebenanya lelaki itu harus kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Meski Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan sendiri.

"Tapi sisi positifnya, aku tidak perlu takut jika _Nuna_ akan menyukainya lagi. Hahaha!"

Luhan tergelak. "_YA_, kau! Oh Sehun! Aish." Tapi ujung-ujungnya Luhan juga ikut tertawa.

'_Benar juga.'_

.

.

[_justloveme, enough._]

.

.

Pertandingan final dimulai.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit karena kedua tim terus bersaing untuk mencetak poin satu sama lain. Bahkan baru kuarter pertama saja kedua tim sudah mencetak cukup banyak poin. Nampaknya kedua tim tidak ada yang mau mengalah —_tentu saja_—.

Tahun ini sedikit mengejutkan. Dimana DBHS —sekolah Sehun dan kawan-kawan yang merupakan juara ketiga turnamen tahun lalu— berhasil mengalahkan juara pertama turnamen tahun lalu, kini berada di final melawan Shin Ki _High School_ yang merupakan sekolah baru dan hanya sekali ini mengikuti turnamen nasional tapi sudah berhasil masuk babak final. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebatnya Shin Ki _High School _itu_, _bukan?

Sehun yang duduk dibangku pemain cadangan jelas merasa gelisah dan berharap agar Kim _seonsaengnim_ menurunkannya sekarang. Apalagi setelah melihat Kapten tim basket dari _Shin Ki High School _ yang tak lain adalah senior sekaligus _musuh bebuyutan_ dalam bermain basketnya sejak SMP, Sehun jadi semakin gatal untuk segera turun ke lapangan. Oh yeah, anggap saja ia ingin memberikan sedikit _sapaan lama-tak-berjumpa-_ pada senior yang selalu meremehkannya saat SMP itu. Sehun jadi semakin panas saja.

"Kau yakin Sehun akan bermain?"

Luhan melirik sekilas pada Minseok yang duduk disampingnya. Meski penonton sangat ramai saat ini tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Minseok barusan. Gadis itu menghela napas. Lantas melihat pada Sehun diseberang lapangan sana —yang nampak sedang berbicara pada Kim _seonsaengnim_—. "Sehun bilang begitu."

"Bukankan Sehun baru sembuh dari cidera?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi Sehun itu keras kepala, Minseok-_ah_. Sangat keras kepala."

Luhan menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat saat melihat Sehun akhirnya diturunkan juga ke lapangan. Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya padahal setahunya Sehun baru akan bermain paling tidak dikuarter ketiga —Sehun yang mengatakannya sendiri— tapi nyatanya kini Sehun sedang dengan lincahnya men_dribbling_ bola ditengah lapangan padahal ini masih kuarter pertama.

_Luhan khawatir, tentu saja._

**BAM!**

_**SCORE!**_

Dua poin tambahan untuk DBHS yang berhasil dicetak oleh Oh Sehun. Dengan dua skor dari Sehun kini DBHS memimpin dengan 23-21 poin. Chanyeol, Suho, Jinyoung — dan tak ketinggalan Kris— lantas memberikan _hi-five_ pada _namja_ bermarga Oh itu. Sementara Kris memberikan reaksi tambahan dengan mengacungkan satu jempolnya untuk juniornya itu. Sehun mengangguk melihatnya.

.

.

Kuarter ketiga berjalan dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Bola berpindah dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri dengan sangat cepat. Kedua tim terus saling mengejar untuk mendapat perolehan point. Meski bermandikan keringat, namun kedua belah pihak tampak tetap bersemangat untuk terus bersaing.

**PRIIIIIT**

"_Time Out_! Shin Ki _High School_!"

.

"_YA_! Xi Luhan, bisakah kau tenang?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Minseok-_ah_!"

Minseok kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Luhan terus menggeram dan terus memukul bahu —atau tidak paha Minseok— hanya karena gadis China itu kesal pada lawan yang terus mencetak poin. "Kenapa tidak kau saja, _sih_, yang turun ke lapangan sana?"

Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Maaf~ kau tahu sendiri, kan aku hanya terlalu bersemangat melihat Sehun disana."

Minseok memutar bolamatanya bosan. "Oh ya ampun! Ya ampun!"

.

.

Kuarter ketiga baru saja berakhir dengan skor DBHS 77 - 80 untuk Shin Ki _High School_ —tertinggal tiga poin. Kim _seonsaengnim_ memberikan arahan pada para pemain yang nampak kelelahan dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur deras di seluruh badan mereka. Pun terengah karena pertandingan kuarter ketiga tadi benar-benar bertempo cepat.

"Ingat, untuk kuarter terakhir ini kalian tidak boleh hanya fokus pada penyerangan saja. _Defense _kita cukup lemah dikuarter ketiga tadi jadi kita harus memperkuatnya sekarang."

Sehun dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Kalian juga pasti menyadari bahwa pertahanan tim Shin Ki sangat ketat sehingga tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kolaborasi dari Sehun dan Kris seperti tadi." Kim _seonsaengnim_ menarik napas sebentar. "Karena itu, usahakan untuk bisa memberikan lebih banyak kesempatan pada Suho agar bisa melakukan _three point_nya dari sudut manapun. Buat juga _pengalihan_ agar mereka tidak terfokus pada Suho saja nantinya. Dan yang paling penting, jangan lengah pada pemain bernomor punggung enam. Sejauh ini dialah yang terkuat. Kalian mengerti, bukan?"

"_Ye, seonsaengnim."_

Kim _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk. "Bagus. SEMANGAT!"

"SEMANGAT!"

.

.

**PRIIITTT!**

Peluit tanda dimulainya kuarter keempat —kuarter terakhir dimulai—. Seperti dugaan, tim lawan langsung melakukan serangan. Tapi kali ini Kris dan teman-temannya tidak akan lengah seperti tadi. Langsung saja mereka semua turun ke wilayah sendiri untuk mengamankan pemain lawan satu-satu. Dan saat si pemain bernomor punggung 06 itu melakukan _lay-up_—

—**BAK!**

Chanyeol berhasil mem_block_nya sehingga bola hanya membentur pinggiran ring. Lalu tim DBHS pun langsung segera melakukan serangan balasan dengan cepat.

**HAP!  
><strong>

Kris langsung mengoper bola pada Suho yang berdiri di sisi sebelah kiri garis _three point_ tanpa penjagaan —tim lawan nampaknya terkecoh mengira bahwa Kris akan memberikan bola pada Sehun yang berdiri di dekat ring—. Suho menerima operan dari Kris dengan mudah dan—

**BAM!  
><strong>

—_three point_ yang sempurna!

80 – 80, skor imbang untuk sepuluh detik pertama kuarter keempat.

.

.

Sisa delapan detik lagi dan kuarter keempat akan berakhir—pertandingan pun otomatis akan selesai juga. Kedudukan masih DBHS 102 – 103 Shin Ki _High School_. Lagi-lagi tim Kris tertinggal —meski hanya satu poin. Merasa tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, Sehun lantas berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah tim lawan yang kini menguasai bola dan tengah mengoper pada temannya yang berada di bawah ring.

**BAM!**

—Sehun dan Chanyeol gagal mem_block_ _lay-up_ pemain lawan. '_Sial!'_

Sisa empat detik lagi. Kris dan kawan-kawan nampak sudah frustasi. _Apakah tahun ini mereka masih belum bisa menjadi juara juga?_

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sang _Ace tim _nampaknya masih bersemangat setelah mendapat operan dari Jongin. Sehun membawa bola sampai di depan garis _three point. _Ingin menerobos garis pertahanan tapi tim lawan luar biasa menjaganya ketat. Bahkan Suho yang tidak jauh darinya saja juga dijaga ketat. Sangat sulit bagi Sehun untuk memberikan bola pada Suho. Sementara disisi kiri ada Jongin yang juga tengah dibayang-bayangi oleh pemain lawan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari _si muka gelap _itu sendiri. Lalu Kris dan Chanyeol yang berada di dekat ring—mereka pun juga dijaga ketat. Sehun menggeram. Kalau begini keadaannya maka tidak ada cara lain kecuali—

Sehun menekuk sedikit kaki kanannya dan —UKH! baru sadar jika kakinya itu ternyata masih nyeri— lantas melompat sekitar lima sentimeter dari atas lapangan. Mendorong bola berwarna _orange _itu sekuat dan seakurat yang ia bisa menuju ring lawan.

_Harapan terakhir._

'_Masuk! Masuk! Oh, Tuhan kumohon!'_ Luhan terus berdoa dalam hati namun karena merasa tidak sanggup melihatnya, gadis itu lantas memilih memejamkan mata.

**BAK!**

**PRIIIIITTTT!**

**BRUK!**

Sehun jatuh terduduk diatas lapangan basket— bertepatan dengan peluit panjang yang dibunyikan oleh wasit sebagai tanda permainan pun berakhir.

"_Three point!_ Dong Bang High School 105 – 103 Shin Ki High School. Dong Bang High School Menang!"

—Beruntung sekali karena bola yang dilemparkan oleh Sehun satu detik lebih cepat memasuki _ring _ —sebelum peluit dibunyikan oleh wasit. Sehun pun menghela napas lega.

"YEEEEEYYYYY!"

Semua teman-temannya lantas memeluk Sehun —bahkan Kim _seonsaengnim _juga— dan terus memuji betapa hebatnya Sehun yang akhirnya mampu mewujudkan impian Dong Bang _High School _untuk bisa menjadi juara di turnamen tahun ini. Teman-teman jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mereka hingga akhirnya Sehun pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika satu persatu temannya memeluk, mengacak rambut, mencubit, bahkan Kris saja sampai memeluknya _sangat erat_ hingga Sehun merasa ia hampir kehabisan napas saat itu juga. _Euforia sebagai juara, eoh?_

Kemudian mereka semua bersalaman satu per satu dengan tim lawan. Meski DBHS adalah pemenang, mereka harus tetap saling menghormati, bukan?

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan menjadi sehebat ini, Oh Sehun." ucap pemain bernomor punggung enam dari tim Shin Ki _High School_ —Kim Taehyung—. Sehun lantas terkekeh dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"Kau juga hebat, _Sunbae_."

"OH SEHUN _JJANG_!"

Teriakan salah seorang siswi dari barisan penonton —yang jelas merupakan murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun— membuat _namja_ bermarga Oh itu salah tingkah. Sementara teman-teman Sehun yang lain lantas ikut menggoda _namja_ tersebut.

Tapi kemudian, mata Sehun tertumbuk pada salah seorang dibarisan penonton sana yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat indah —bagi Sehun—. Mata sebening rusa itu jelas yang paling membuat Sehun bahagia, saat melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar untuknya. Terlebih saat melihat Luhan mengangkat kedua jempolnya dengan mulut yang bergumam '_JJANG!'_ —Sehun mengerti meskipun ia tak mendengar suara Luhan—. AH! Tapi Sehun punya cara lain untuk menunjukkan rasa _terima kasih_nya untuk dukungan Luhan padanya.

"YOUUUU!"

_**SING~**_

Teriakan yang sangat nyaring dari Sehun yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan sana lantas membuat semua orang yang ada di stadion menatap bingung pada lelaki itu. Tapi Sehun justru tersenyum lebar sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah barisan penonton sana —dan otomatis membuat semua orang melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun tersebut.

Disana, Luhan berdiri dengan mata mengerjap. "Eh?"

"_THREE POINT_ TADI UNTUKMU LUHAN SAYAAAAAANG!"

**BLUSH~**

"A-apa—"

"CIYEEEEEEEEE!"

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunduk malu, Sehun justru tersenyum puas.

"_Saranghae, _Luhan_ Nuna."_

.

.

[_justloveme, enough._]

.

.

"_YA_, OH SEHUN! KEMARI KAU!"

**GLUP!**

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia dan tim basket DBHS baru saja keluar dari gedung olahraga saat Luhan meneriakinya dari belakang. Sehun menoleh sebentar, dilihatnya Luhan yang berkacak pinggang dengan Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya —nampak menarik-narik tangan Luhan berusaha menenangkan—.

"Lepaskan aku, Minseok-_ah_! Aku harus memberi bocah itu pelajaran. Tidak tahukah dia betapa malunya aku tadi. Eoh!"

**GLEK!**

Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah Sehun jelas saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat raut muka _hoobae_nya itu sekarang —memelas. "Pacarmu _ngamuk_, tuh." Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"_YA_! Oh Sehun, kemari kataku!"

Sehun menggeleng, pun berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dengan berlindung pada Kris.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?"

Sehun mengerjap. "_Sunbae, please!_ Tolong aku kali ini saja a—"

"_YA_, Kris! Menjauh dari Sehun!" teriak Luhan yang sudah semakin dekat dengan Sehun —dan Kris.

Kris mengangkat bahu lantas berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun. "Aku tak berminat untuk ikut dimarahi rusa kesurupan itu." ucapnya.

"Yah, _sunbae _tu—AAA!"

"Nakal ya kamu!"

"A-ampun, _Nuna_ —AAA! Sa-sakit!"

Luhan menjewer telinga Sehun dengan penuh _kasih sayang_. "Rasain! Rasain! Huh!"

Suho yang melihat aksi Luhan tersebut lantas bergidik. "Luhan _sunbae_ ternyata galak, ya."

"Hooh," koor Kris dan Chanyeol."

"_Nuna_ ma—AAA!"

_Poor Sehunie~_

.

.

.

[_**fin**_]

.

**A/N:**

LOVE PUZZLE SERIES, PUZZLE #3, dengan Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun sebagai _main cast_nya akhirnya selesaaaaaai~ ^_^

.

_**Special thanks:**_

_Guest, __**ruixi1, vidyafa11, **__aku adalah aku__**, **__chan-wifey, __**ShinJiWoo920202, Eclaire Oh, **__fallen93._

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


End file.
